Of dirty books and dislocated shoulders
by LoLoLaLoco
Summary: LavixOC


**Name:** Alyss Hart

**Age: **19

**Appearance:** Long curly brown hair and brown eyes 5'9

**Other: **Exorcist, good with weapons, carries a six shot revolver, a knife in her boot plus her innocence (a whip that can harness the power of lightening) very bad temper

* * *

"Lavi ~ " I poked the sleeping red head sitting next to me, he opened his eye and glared at me,

"Alyss?" it was rare he ever used my full name

"I'm bored" I pouted, "we've been in this god damned library for three hours now, there's nothing to do!" I waved my arms above my head to prove my point, "and you fell asleep!"

"So?"

"If you're going to act like Yuu-Chan then I'm not going to bother talking to you" I stuck my tongue out at him,

"Sorry Aly-Chan, don't tell Panda I fell asleep. He'll kill me!" Lavi said eye wide, "sides I still have some more work to do, bear with me for a little while longer?" he asked pouting

"You owe me ~ " I got up from my seat, heels of my boots clicking on the polished floor of the library as I scanned through the many books lining the shelves, "oh? What's this?" I pulled out a small leather bound book, it had a picture of some ancient goddess on the cover, "Interesting" I opened the book and began to read

* * *

"Aly-Chan where'd you go" Lavi whisper yelled,

"I'm right here" I said popping up on front of him,

"Ah!" he yelled, "where have you been?"

"I've been here the whole time" I said, "I found a book to read" I showed him the cover and his face turned as red as his hair, "what's wrong Lavi-Chan~ " I teased

"That's the uh –"

"Ka-ma Su-tra" I sounded out for him, "I didn't know we had a copy, General Cross must have left it here. I wonder if he left anything else" I made a beeline to the shelf I found the Kama sutra on,

"Hey Aly-Chan lets go get something to eat!" Lavi took my arm and dragged me away from the bookshelf,

"What's up Lavi? You asked me to come to the library and keep you company when you went over the books Panda said you had to but you fell asleep then you had more work to do so I had to find something to entertain myself"

"I'm not saying you shouldn't entertain yourself, let's just go get something to eat. I'm starving, plus Allen might have eaten all the food"

"Noes!" I ran out of the library dragging Lavi with me, "**WALKER!**" I yelled sending shivers down quite a few spines,

"I didn't do it!" Allen put his hands in front of his face to protect himself, "what didn't I do?"

"Eat all the food" I glared at him,

"I didn't eat all the food, I couldn't" Allen said lowering his right arm

"I highly doubt that" I said, "anyway! You'll never guess what I found in the library earlier" I motioned for Allen and Lenalee to come closer, "a version of the Kama Sutra"

"No!" Lenalee put her hands to her mouth in shock,

"Yeah, I think General Cross left it here"

"That would be like master" Allen said grimly, Lavi was still red,

"Have you got a fever?" I put my hand to his forehead,

"Uh … I got to go … study … yeah study … later" Lavi rushed out of the canteen all three of us staring after him,

"Huh, wonder what got his knickers in a bunch? Well anyway I have to go see your good for nothing brother" I said directing the last part of the sentence at Lenalee, "some test he wants to run" I got up from my seat and stretched.

* * *

"Yo Komui, I'm here!" I called wading my way through the mess that was Komui's office; I found the head of the geek squad face down in a pile of papers drooling.

I rolled my eyes at him and gave him a shake, nothing, pulled his hair, still nothing, "I heard Lenalee is getting married … to Allen" I whispered in his ear,

"LENALEE NO NOT ALLEN"

"What's wrong with Allen Komui? Apart from the amount of food he eats"

"I … uh … weren't you with Lavi in the library?" Komui asked quickly changing the subject, I shrugged,

"I was and I found a dirty book then Lavi got all weird and ran away from me when we went to the canteen"

"Dirty book" Komui asked sceptically

"Yeah, the Kama Sutra, I figure Cross left here"

"Sounds like him" Komui said, "Anyway you want to start that test?"

"Fire away"

* * *

"OW! My god damn shoulder" I cried as my shoulder popped out of place,

"Alyss, stop the test!" Komui yelled, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine; give me a minute here" I walked over to the wall and slammed my shoulder against it, "AH!" I screamed as I forced my shoulder back into its socket,

"You need to go and see Matron" Komui said holding me up,

"I'll be fine, just need to lie down" I wheezed walking out of the science department and into Lavi, "oh there you are"

"Are you alright?" Lavi asked honestly concerned,

"Dislocated my shoulder again" I said holding my shoulder with my good arm,

"Come on I'm taking you to the infirmary"

"No! I don't want to, I hate that place" I pleaded with Lavi, "just help me to my room. I'll lie down for an hour and I'll be fine" Lavi pursed his lips and I bit my lower lip, "please?"

"Ok"

* * *

"How are you feeling now?"

"A lot better, I guess I just pushed myself too far"

"Which is how you dislocated it in the first place" Lavi teased,

"Shut up you, when did you become my mother?" I laughed and hit him across the chest,

"Want to go get some dinner?"

"You gonna run away again?"

"Not this time no"

"Alright then, pass me that sling" I gestured to a sling on my bedside table, Lavi handed it to me and I put it over my head and put my bad arm through it, "to dinner"

* * *

"Oh my gosh Alyss! What happened to your arm?" Lenalee asked

"Dislocated my shoulder again"

"You poor thing, here have extra" Jerry our overly flamboyant chef handed me a plate piled high with all my favourite foods,

"Sweet" I sat down beside Lavi and Lenalee at an empty table and ate my dinner

* * *

"So … um … that book?"

"Yeah what about it" Lavi and I were lying on my bed, I'd taken off my sling since my shoulder was feeling much better,

"It wasn't Crosses" Lavi said nervously

"I know"

"Yo do?"

"Yeah it had your name on the inside cover you idiot" I laughed as Lavi's face turned as red as his hair, "why did you feel the need to run away from me when I had it though? This is usually the kinda thing we thrive on. You're not turning into a prude are you?"

"Hell to the no! I guess I was … embarrassed" he muttered

"Of me finding your dirty book?"

"Yeah"

"Why the hell would you be embarrassed about that? You found one of my dirty books and I didn't run away like a prude"

"Well it's cause …"

"What's wrong? Akuma got your tongue?" I poked Lavi in the side, "out with it boy!"

"Ilikeyou"

"Ex~squeeze me?"

"I … uh … like you?" his hands shot up in front of his face,

"I'm not going to hit you dummy" I laughed, "You think I didn't notice you looking at me in the lunch line or whenever we're on a mission? I see these things I just choose not to bring them up"

"Hey! I wasn't the only one staring! I saw you looking at my ass yesterday"

"Pfft don't flatter yourself love"

"Don't deny it! Everyone saw it"

"Really that obvious" Lavi nodded "dang and here I thought I was being all subtle"

"Subtle as a brick maybe" Lavi said

"Jerk"

"Bitch"

"Prude"

"Take that back"

"Nope"

"Hate you"

"Love you too puddin"

"Puddin?"

"Yup" Lavi put his face in his palms,

"There are better places to put your lips you know" I smirked

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah"

"Where?"

"My ass!" I hit him with one of my pillows,

"I'll get you for that!" Lavi started to tickle my sides

"-ah- Lavi don't!"

"Submit"

"**NEVER!**"

"Submit!"

"NO!" he put his lips on my own and took all the breath from me,

"Was that in your dirty book?" I teased; Lavi went red again,  
"Shut up"

I laughed, Lavi glared playfully at me out of the corner of his eye, "you look like Yuu-Chan!" I laughed

"No he looks like this" Lavi scowled and narrowed his eyes,

"Perfect!"

"Yeah you are"

"Cheesy much?"

"I'm your boyfriend now I'm allowed to be"

"You're my boyfriend now?"

"Yup, and you know what that makes you?"

"What?"

"My girlfriend"

"Ew!"

"I know right? We're a couple, how gross"

"Let's go make fun of Yuu to feel better"

"Brilliant plan!"

* * *

**Out of every possible context and beat out in like five minutes when I had no internet**

**For Hana  
**

**She was on a 6am train this morning for some work seminar**

**Poor baby**

**D:**

**Hope this cheers you up**

**8D**

**Message&Rate**

**Plox**

**:D**

* * *

**Reading: -Man – Chapter 155, Listening to: Peggy Lee – Fever, Random though of the day: His name is Humphrey and he came from the sky xD**


End file.
